Snowflake in the Sun
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: The only colors in the world are black, white, and different shades of gray. But Jack Frost is colorful. He is different. Therefore he is taken and kept in captivity. But what happens when one day he has a chance to escape? (Jackunzel)
1. Talk with Friends

(Jack's POV)

The world I lived in wasn't always black and white, even though that black and white were the majority of the color. The only other color you could find was gray, and that was if you were lucky. But there was something that made me stand out from everyone else. I had color. I had white, and sometimes silver depending on the lighting, hair that reached for the moon. I had a blue hoodie that was decorated with white snowflakes on the top and along the edges of my sleeves. I also wore tight brown jeans that ran down to the middle of my shin. Sometimes, I would believe that the pants were trying to choke me to death.

I didn't have any friends, and I was surprised that I had kept my sanity. For the longest time, I had gone to school with my friends. But my adopted parents, St. North, Toothania (Or Crazy Tooth as I had called her before I could say her name properly), Sanderson (Or Sandman because of his crazy sand sculptures), and E. Aster Bunnymund (Kangeroo, as I would tease him) would always put make up on me to hide my color. They would try and comfort me and say that color wasn't a bad thing, they also said that nobody could find out.

Popularity and fitting in were never a problem for me. In fact, I was the most crushed on athletic person in school. I could bring girls to my feet, if I had wanted to. But with popularity came a price. No true friends. That was until I met Merida and Hiccup. Merida and Hiccup had been friends when they moved in. Merida had crazy curly hair (Giving me a good reason to call her Bedhead) and Hiccup was a scrawny little fellow. We became friends, soon becoming best friends.

But one day, out on the court, when Merida was shooting a basket. I had jumped to block it and the ball rubbed a bit of my hand make up off. Even before I shoved it in my pocket, Pitch saw. Pitch was the school bully and would not let anyone go without poking fun at their fears. He didn't appear as a bully, with his tall slender build. But anyone who underestimated him would get it.

And when he saw my hand that very day, he didn't poke at my fears. He didn't bully me like I had expected. He called the police. When Pitch had proved that I was colorful, they had shoved me in their car like I wasn't even a person and drove off. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my two best friends. And that was the last time I saw my best friends Merida and Hiccup. And I didn't see my family again.

I was now stuck in a jail cell about as big as the average walk-in closet. I had gotten used to the small space, though not comfortable. It never was comfortable. What person would be? Oh wait, I wasn't a person because I was colorful. They would do daily scans on me to try and figure out why I had color. I had been here for a year now, my last year in school being my junior.

The only thing in my entire black and white world that even remotely made me happy was Rapunzel. She was one of the nurses, but she was about sixteen. An assistant, they told each other. Because they never spoke to me. Except for her. She would at least treat me like I was a human being.

But today, I was going to ask something that I had been gathering the courage for the past few days to ask. It made me glow inside to think that there was a possibility for me to actually have a conversation with someone that I knew.

"Um, sir," I spoke quietly to the guard outside my door. He was a tall man with darker skin, shades, and a tuxedo that made him look like someone from _Men in Black._ He had lighter hair that was shaved in a buzz cut.

"What?" The guard grunted, not really caring to talk to me. I bit my lip. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. _No! _I scolded myself, _You aren't going to let this slip through your fingers. _

"M-May I use the phone and call two of my f-friends?" I asked, hope sitting heavily in my voice. The guard raised an eyebrow and turned so that he faced me. At first I thought he was going to flat out deny me, but what I saw him do surprised me. He opened the door. I closed my eyes and listened to the usual squeak of the door that represented my captivity. I opened my eyes and followed the buff man towards a phone. It was hooked up to the wall, so it wouldn't allow me to go anywhere. And even if I did try to make a run for it, I wouldn't be able to slip past the guard.

I dialed the number on the phone that I had memorized so many times in my head before lifting the phone to my ear. It rang. Rang. Rang. Then finally, a voice answered.

"Hello?" The female voice answered, her Scottish accent weighing down on her voice.

"Merida?" I asked hopefully. The other end of the phone was silent for a long minute. I hoped she wouldn't hang up, and I thanked the moon that she didn't.

"Frost? Es thot ya?" She said, her voice trembling a little.

"Yes! It is!" I said, a tear streaming down my pale face. I could hear a sob coming from the other end of the phone.

"Ya don't know how hoppy ah am ta hear from ya!" She shouted into the phone, almost deafening me. I didn't care how loud her voice was, all that mattered was that I was finally getting to talk with her.

"You're right, I don't," I teased. She laughed, snorting at the end.

"Jack, where are ye? Where did they take ya?" The guard slapped me on the side of the shoulder, warning me not to tell her.

"They are keeping me in captivity," I responded sadly. The end of the phone was silent once again, but it wasn't a surprised silence. It was the miserable silence that hung in the air like dead fish in water.

"Ah am sorry, Frost."

"What for?"

"Shooting thot boll. If ah hodn't shot thot boll, then ya wouldn't be stuck en there."

"I would have been caught eventually," I comforted, "It was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." _She blames herself for my capture? _

"Jack, thonk ya. F-For everythin'."

"No problem. I better go, I still need to talk to Hiccup."

"Oh hem? He es right here. Let meh hond ya over ta hem." After about a moment of waiting, the voice he hoped for spoke.

"Jack?"

"Hey, Haddock."

"Is it really you? What happened to you?"

"Captivity," I said with a sigh.

"Must be miserable," Hiccup responded, the same sadness woven in his voice.

"They don't treat me like a human. They treat me... like Toothless before you befriended him." Toothless was Hiccup's cat. He was a nightfury, the only one of his kind. Just like me, only one of my kind.

"I am sorry to hear that," Haddock responded with a mournful tone, "And speaking of Toothless, I swear he looked around for you for a week." I chuckled.

"And he wasn't that fond of me either," I said with a weak smile.

"Jack, we miss you." The comment took me by surprise, though I knew it was true. I sighed, sadness twisting my stomach.

"I miss you, too," I responded.

"You will always be our best friend."

"I know. Same for you."

"Just... don't go insane. Well, any more than you already are."

"I won't," I whispered, "I promise. I think I gotta go." I only said that because the guard slapped me in the back of the head.

"Okay. Just know that we love you and don't let them push you around too much."

"Okay. I love you too," Were the last words before I hung up. Then a firm grip was placed on my arm. All I could stare at was the phone as I was dragged away. _You will always be our best friend. _Even when I was colorful?

We arrived at the cell, and once more I found myself staring at the bars. _The stupid black and white bars._ They were scared of different. It wasn't like I had super powers. It wasn't like I did anything wrong. But yet I was trapped. The world was against me. Except for three, wonderful people. _Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel._

I sat down on the hard, stone cold bed. I tucked myself under the paper thin sheet with holes in it. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the lumpy pillow. I hadn't felt a soft bed in a long time. But tonight I had something that I didn't all those other nights. _Happiness. _It wasn't the overwhelming happiness that I would have if I saw them in person, but it was still happiness. _Jack, thonk ya. For everythin'._ The words floated around in my head like snowflakes in the air. Slow and peaceful. With that thought, I drifted into a slumber.


	2. Rapunzel?

(Jack's POV)

It was around dawn when I woke. I could tell by the weak sunlight that spilled through the small rectangular window that sat on the wall to the left of my bed near the ceiling. A yawn slipped through my lips as I sat up. I stretched, helping release my body from the stiff form it always took when I slept. My back was slightly sore from the hard, lumpy mattress that I slept on.

"Psst!" I rubbed my eyes, thinking that it was the wind that whispered into my ear. I then threw back the sheet and got to my feet. After another yawn played across my mouth, I spotted the outline of a familiar, slender figure. It wasn't light enough to see who it was exactly, but deep down my stomach twisted into a knot.

"Rapunzel...?" I asked, although I knew it wasn't her. Rapunzel had really long, stormy gray hair that was almost always tied up in a braid. This person had dark, spiky hair. It could have been lighter, but with the lighting it was so hard to tell.

"Jack," The voice responded, satisfaction in his voice. The cruelty that hung in his tone sent a shiver running up my spine and the fine hairs on my neck to raise. His voice had deepened by a landslide.

"I know my own name, thank you, Pitch," I retorted. A chuckle came from the figure as he stepped where I could see him. He was taller than I remembered, and wore all black. It kinda creeped me out.

"Alright then, Frost, you ready for your greatest nightmare yet?" I narrowed my eyes. _What does he want?_

"Yeah, right. Since when do you waste your time with the color person?" I asked sarcastically.

"Since I found out where they kept you," He laughed, "I haven't had a chance to poke at your fears in a while."

"Of course you haven't," I muttered under my breath. I just sat down on the bed and took a deep breath, trying to build up a mental wall to protect my fears. _My irrational fears._

"I haven't poked at the fear of never getting out of here," He said mockingly, a smirk spreading over his face. I flinched, and his eyes caught the movement.

"And you're afraid that you will never see your precious friends again-" I blinked in surprise when I saw a petite girl push the highschool boy to the ground. I recognized her immediately, even though I couldn't see her face. _Rapunzel?_

"And you're afraid that you will never be noticed," She said as she leaned down close to his face, causing her long braid to fall to the side, "Get. Out. Right. Now." At the tone of her voice and the anger that flashed in her light gray eyes, Pitch just glared at her. But then she raised her arm and slapped him, the back of her hand whipping through the air and hitting his cheek. His eyes went wide and he got to his feet, immideately running into the shadows. I caught myself staring at Rapunzel like a stupid person.

"Thanks," I murmured, walking up to the bars. She sat up and flashed me a smile.

"No problem. He used to live next door to me before I moved, so I know how to take care of him." I chuckled, but then sighed.

"He is the one who called the police." Her gaze softened and she walked up to the bars which she had been about a foot away from. Their faces were now inches apart, and he could feel her soft breath on his colored skin. She reached through the bars and took his left wrist and raised it to her face. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Her skin was warm against his cold skin. She placed his fingers onto her forehead and drew it across. The first thing I noticed was how soft her skin was. But the next thing I noticed almost gave me a heart attack.

I glanced at my hand. _Make up? _I looked back at her youthful face. Where she had brought my hand across my face, there was color. My skin was pale in comparison to hers.

"You're colorful?" I whispered, barely able to choke the words out. She grinned.

"Just as colorful as you," She whispered back, "Now, today we are going to break out of here. I know a place of people just like us." _People like us? _

"You mean...colorful?" I asked quietly, hope playing at my voice. She nodded, causing her hair to bounce a little.

"You aren't alone. Now let's go. We have to leave now or never." I smiled nervously.

"But how can I get out?"

"Taken care of. Now listen closely, here is the plan..."

The vents weren't as sturdy as I had hoped. They would tremble a little when I would crawl. So, I had to compromise. I found myself sliding through the vents like a snake in grass. It wasn't the best idea, but I had heard of worse. So I dealt with the cold metal against my skin and just pressed forward.

Vents didn't like me. They twisted and turned a lot, confusing me. After I had figured my way through, at least past the confusing parts, I came to a fork in the vent. The way to my left turned abrubtly, and the other turned slowly to the right. I thought about it for a moment, my mind scrolling back to what Rapunzel told me.

I recalled her instructions and took the left vent. As soon as I could make the narrow turn, I froze. Voices sounded below.

"Check on everyone. And bring Jack out for his scanning."

"Yes, sir." My heart suddenly raced in my chest. _Don't clamp up now. Just keep going. _I slithered forward, trying to remain as silent as possible. It wasn't a minute later that I heard a yell.

"JACK OVERLAND FROST!" I stiffened, but I kept going. I couldn't stop now. Not when I was so close. I felt the vent decline a bit, and could remember that Punzie said that we would meet just down here. It declined more. Now it started to worry me. I was sliding a little, not able to control what gravity did to me. I slowed myself down by pressing my hands to the vent edges.

At that moment, the end of the vent was in view. I slid down slowly until I reached the end. I peeked through to make sure that Rapunzel was there. The room that I had been brought to was dark and not likely used. I shoved against the end of the vent, causing it to fall. I whipped my hand down and caught it inches before it hid the door. I let out a soft sigh of relief and climbed out of the vent. I then stuck the end back on.

The air in the room was musty. That would explain the discusting stench that would fill my cell sometimes. I could make out the outlines of items around the room. Like a office chair, desk, Punzie. Punzie! She crouched down beside me.

"They won't think to look in here. There are no secerity cameras in here, and the room isn't used," She whispered. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"That explains a lot," I whispered back. I froze when I heard sounds coming from the vents. I felt Rapunzel tug on my arm and pull me behind a large item. I heard the end of the vent clatter on the floor.

"JACK OVERLAND FROST!" The scream once again filled my ears, but I didn't move. I silently prayed that whoever was looking for us wouldn't succeed. Deadly silence hung in the room for what seemed like forever. Then light spilled into the room. And just as quickly, it disappeared. Whoever had come in through the room had exited.

"What now?" I whispered, blindly glancing over at her. I felt her sweet breath against my face once again.

"Now... we fight."


End file.
